harry en éxtasis
by lya sanaoff
Summary: harry ya se fija en el amor y comienza a experimentar nuevas emociones...y manden rv


Ron despertó esa mañana con mucho sueño pensando en todos los horarios que tenía esa mañana, miró a sus alrededores y ya estaban todas las camas vacías, seguramente Harry estaría con Hermione en el gran comedor, miró su reloj de piel de dragón, que le había regalado Charles de Egipto, ya eran las ¡9:00! ya había pasado su clase de poción hace media hora y su clase de vuelo estaba por terminar! se levantó, se vistió sin siquiera ducharse y corrió a su primera clase en todo el año!!! La profesora Hoch estaba detrás de Neville tratando de atraparlo, porque su escoba estaba fuera de control, toda la clase estaba mirando como Neville trataba de no mirar hacia abajo para no vomitar, Harry y Hermione estaban cerca de Parvatil, Ron se acercó a Harry y Hermione con pasos arrastrados por el césped verde, estaba con tanto sueño que no podía mirar bien por donde caminaba que chocó con Malfoy -Qué te pasa Weasley?-dijo Draco con Goyle a su lado izquierdo y Crabe al lado derecho -Nada que a ti te incumba Malfoy – Ron con quién menos quería encontrarse ése día era Draco, pasó por el lado de Malfoy y Crabe lo sujetó dispuesto a pegarle y... -Qué pasa ahí? – la profesora Hoch había alcanzado a Neville y éste vomitaba a unos 6 metros del grupo -Nada profesora – Malfoy dio una mirada a Goyle y a Crabe y se retiraron unos 2 metros de Ron , Harry y Hermione de aproximaron a Ron y estuvieron son él toda la clase de vuelo hasta que por fin terminó. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron al patio central del colegio y se sentaron en un banco. -Practiquemos el encantamiento número 3 del libro 4 de "Encantamientos para todo tipo de criaturas mágicas"-dijo Ron tratando de concentrarse en su libro, Draco también estaba en una banquilla en el patio central sentado al lado de Cho-Cahng, Malfoy le regaló una flor blanca y a los 5 minutos después le dio un beso, mirando a Harry, sacándole celos Harry se levantó en blanco a Malfoy, pero Ron lo detuvo. Hermione salió corriendo al igual que Gynni, Malfoy sabía perfectamente que Gynni y Hermione estaban enamoradas de Malfoy, Pansi Parkinson se paró de su banquilla y los separó, cuando Malfoy ya no tocaba los labios de Cho-Chang Pansi le dio una bofetada a ésta y salió llorando hacia el baño, de inmediato llegó McGonagal y Snape -Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- dijo McGonagal -Yo se lo puedo explicar- Harry se había levantado de su asiento , Malfoy lo miraba desafiante -Lo que pasa es que Malfoy se está tratando de hacer el gracioso - Harry cuando terminó de hablar los ojos negros de Snape se dieron vuelta hacia el lugar donde estaba Malfoy y éste lo miró con recelo - Eso es mentira – Pansi había mentido para salvar a Malfoy de un castigo que de seguro no sería liviano, todos sabían que McGonagall cuando hacía un castigo era severo. -Cómo? Dice que Potter miente? – McGonagall la miraba -Draco solo estaba sentado al lado de Cho-Chang pidiéndole ayuda para el trabajo de investigación sobre "La transformación de humano a dragón" , se acuerda profesora que usted misma nos dijo que teníamos que pedirle información a un alumno que estuviera en un mayor grado? – Pansi había dicho una gran mentira, cuándo terminó de decir su versión Draco la miraba de pies a cabeza mojándose los labios, al notar esto Pansi se puso colorada y bajó la mirada -Señorita Parkinson usted puede tener la razón pero no le veo al señor Malfoy ninguna pluma y ningún pergamino en dónde anote sus informaciones, que me dice respecto a eso?- Pansi se puso colorada de nuevo miraba a Draco para que le ayudara pero éste estaba sumido en el cuerpo de Pansi -Señorita si me permite decirle creo que su versión es incorrecta, es decir, usted está mintiendo , a demás... – miró a Cho-Chang, que tenía la mejilla un tono morado - PERO QUE LE PASÓ? -Eh.. me pegué en la puerta del aula del profesor Flitwich – Harry no lo podía creer, Cho estaba mintiendo para defender a Pansi, claro que si decía la verdad le preguntaría a Pansi por que le había pegado - Y por que no fue a la enfermería de inmediato? - Porque creí que se mejoraría en unas horas – Cho estaba sorprendida de si misma había inventado toda ésa historia, la profesora McGonagall sacó su varita que estaba demasiado gastada y dijo: "Méjore!" al instante el color morado desapareció del rostro de Cho y quedó en su tono original - Espero que para otra oportunidad se fije por donde camine, en cuanto usted- miró a Pansi- tendrá un castigo junto al señor Malfoy, los quiero a los dos en mi oficina a las 4 de la tarde, que clase les toca a ésa hora? - Defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijeron a dúo Malfoy y Pansi éste todavía mirándola, pero ésta vez a sus ojos con un tono sensual - Bien yo hablaré con el profesor para que los deje salir a ésa hora, me escuchó señor Malfoy? - Si profesora – Malfoy recapacitó y después de que la profesora y el profesor Snape se retiraron Malfoy se dirigió a Harry y le dijo: - Ésta vez no te resultó he Potter? – en la cara de Draco se dibujó una sonrisa y dio la media vuelta y miró a Cho y le dijo: - Mañana entonces? – Malfoy la miró esperando una respuesta y ésta le dijo: - Bueno Malfoy se paró en frente de Pansi y le susurró -Gracias - y al pasar por el lado le tomó el lado izquierdo de su trasero y siguió su rumbo Pansi se puso colorada como un tomate y marchó en dirección norte del colegio, solo que- daban Harry y Cho, Harry miró a Cho y viceversa, Harry sintió que miles de mariposas le invadían su estómago y sintió que una gota atravesaba su frente, Cho se paró y se puso en frente de Harry, éste pensaba darle un beso apasionadamente Cho se acercó aún más y le dirigió una cachetada en su mejilla derecha, Harry percató el dolor después de unos segundos, miró a Cho y le dijo: -Por que? - Y preguntas? CASI NOS DELATAS A MCGONAGALL Y PREGUNTAS QUE POR QUE TE PEGUÉ? ERES UN... Harry percibió que todas esas mariposas que abundabas en su estómago se transformaban en piedras que le pesaban mucho en su estómago, sentía que se desplomaba en el patio central, y hacía el ridículo mientras pasaban estudiantes de Howarts de un lado hacia otro. Cho dio la media vuelta y se fue Harry se quedó en el patio central unos 3 minutos pensando que ya no podíra conquistar a Cho, el dolor de la mejilla ya se había retirado. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y todos los alumnos del curso de Harry hacían su entrada al aula de "Cuidado de las cristuras mágicas" ésa clase le tocaba con los alumnos de Hufflepuff, la profesora McGonagall hizo la entrada con un pergamino en la mano y se dirigió a la clase -Alumnos, les informo que ésta clase ya no será con Hagrid, ya que tuvo que ir a una junta en Escocia de "Cuidadores y amigos de bestias mágicas" , les informo que éste ramo será dirigido por su nuevo profesor, Danel Maiden que muy gentilmente se ofreció para dirigir éste ramo. Al instante entró en el aula un hombre con capa gris que le llegaba hasta los talones, su pelo era tan gris como su capa, sus ojos eran negros penetrantes llevaba una boina gris y sus botas eran negras, medía un metro ochenta - Buenas tardes estudiantes, como ya les dijo la profesora Minerva, mi nombre es Danel Maiden y provengo de Hogsmeade cerca de aquí. - Bueno profesor Maiden, me retiro que tenga un buen día - Adiós Minerva – la profesora se retiró y el silencio abundó en el aula bien, comencemos saquen el libro 4 de "Encantamiento para todo tipo de criaturas mágicas" y practiquen el encantamiento 3 de la página 10 en 5 minutos les tomo la lección, al que mejor haga al encantamiento tendrá un premio, bien comiencen!!! - Harry! Es el mismo encantamiento que practicamos, bueno practiqué en el patio central! - Mmm..- Harry en ése momento no tenía la cabeza en el aula, la tenía en le patio central a las dos de la tarde con Cho-Chang y Malfoy , todavía recordaba como Malfoy lo miraba... - Harry nos quedan 2 minutos y el profesor nos toma el examen!!! Vamos! Practica!!! -Si, si... -Bien alumnos el primero es...Hermione Granger!! – es verdad!!!! Hermione no estaba en el aula!!!! En dónde podría estar? Hermione sería la última persona en el mundo que faltaría en todo el colegio!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Hermione? Bueno seguimos ... eh Neville Longbottom!! – Neville se levantó de su pupitre y llevó a su rana la uso sobre su mano izquierda, apuntó con su varita y dijo: "Ihirráptarus" al instante a la rana le comenzó a salir pelo en su lomo y escamas de dragón ruso en las patas, aumentó su tamaño 3 veces y Neville la soltó la rana se paró en 2 patas y comenzó a trepar por las paredes y lanzaba fuego todos los alumnos gritaron, pero ninguno se movió de su pupitre y el profesor sacó su varita y gritó: "Sepahoré delate!" la rana calló de inmediato de a pared y comenzó a arder en llamas, Neville quedó perplejo al ver que su rana se quemaba, pero después de unos segundos apareció un huevo negro -Bien Neville te diré que hiciste mal, en primer lugar el encantamiento no es "Ihirrápatus" ése es para personas, en segundo lugar era el encantamiento 3 no el 5, te debes haber confundido, estaba en la misma página y no te preocupes por Trevor el renacerá de nuevo , bien recoge el huevo y llévatelo a tu pupitre en 3 días más baña el huevo con poción de hígado de rata, pregúntale al profesor Snape cómo se hace ésa poción – Neville tragó saliva, el profesor Snape era el profesor que menos le agradaba en Hogwarts – El siguiente es, veamos,...Farmali West – de inmediato de paró una niña de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, era de Hufflepuff, ella tenía una tortuga se paró en frente de la clase, puso su tortuga en la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda apuntó a su tortuga y murmuró: "Ruci fróstreis!" un rayo verde salió de la varita de Fermali y le llegó directo a la cabeza de la tortuga luego, se transformó en una tortuga indomable corría de un lado para otro y en la boca se le transformaron unos enormes dientes, que alcanzaron el pantalón de Ron -QUÍTATE TORTUGA ESTÚPIDA!!! PARA!!! –Ron estaba histérico con una tortuga furiosa en su pantalón, Farmali se acercó al lugar y gritó: "Trómenis calesis!" una luz blanca salió como un rayo de la varita y le llegó en la cabeza nuevamente a la tortuga, en un instante los dientes de la tortuga ya no existían y dejó de ser fiera, y volvió a ser la tortuga normal, Farmali la tomó con la mano derecha y se fue a su pupitre -Bravo! Bravo!...vieron lo que... hizo su compañera? Fue todo muy rápido pero el encantamiento fue preciso... primero tomo con la mano DERECHA a su criatura y con la mano IZQUIERDA lanzó su encantamiento... luego dijo las palabras correctas: "Ruci fróstreis" y luego para deshacer el encantamiento: "Trómenis calesis" ... es fenomenal! Bi..Bien ahora le toca a Harry Potter-Harry se quedó helado no había practicado el encantamiento con Hedwin, tomó a su lechuza y trató de recordar lo que había hecho Fermali tomo a su lechuza con la mano derecha y apuntó con su varita a Hedwin y dijo: "Ruci fróstreis!" de inmediato de su varita salió el rayo verde y le llegó a la cabeza de su lechuza, a ésta se le pusieron los ojos rojos y las plumas negras, el color nieve de sus plumas desapareció y unos dientes en forma de triángulo emergieron de su pico lo miró fijamente y se le tiró encima, Harry sentía que Hedwin le arrancaba un pedazo de su piel en la cara , la varita había rodado hasta la mesa del profesor y trataba de alcanzarla, Hedwin le mordió el brazo Harry gritó de dolor pero siguió tratando de alcanzar su varita, el curso estaba perplejo de lo que estaba pasando y algunos comenzaron a gritar de terror y ver que a Harry le salía sangre de la mejilla derecha de su cara, Harry tomó su varita y como si alguien le manejara el cuerpo apuntó a la cabeza de Hedwin y dijo: "Trómenis calesis!" el rayo blanco alcanzó la cabeza del ave y cayo al suelo ardiendo en llamas , al cabo de un instante quedó ardiendo un huevo color gris al lado de Harry -Bravo! Bravo! Está bien señor Potter? Se encuentra bien? Farmali llévelo de inmediato a enfermería!!!!!!!!! – Harry recordó el dolor que tenía en la mejilla derecha de su cara Farmali lo levantó y salió con él del aula, llegaron a la enfermería y Farmali lo sentó en una cama desocupada - Vaya ave!!! – dijo la niña entornando sus ojos hacia la herida – te duele mucho? - Bastante – dijo Harry no sabía por que ya no le ardía la herida - Espera – Farmali sacó su varita y murmuró – "Tornesdémil!" – "como por arte de magia" la herida se sanó en un par de segundos – esto es mucho menos doloroso de lo que te pondrá mi madre en la mejilla - Tu madre??!! – dijo Harry se quedó pasmado al escuchar eso – tu eres hija de la ... - Si – Farmali no estaba sorprendida de que Harry se sorprendiera – estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se asombre de que soy hija de la enfermera del colegio – Harry la miró, esos ojos miel lo devoraban segundo por segundo, Farmali se fijó en los ojos de Harry ese color azul profundo, Harry se acercó a Farmeli y ésta a él sentían la respiración uno al otro cerraron los ojos y sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse... 


End file.
